


Missing Groom

by Woon



Series: Nygma fics for a friend [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Wedding things, hungry Zsasz, missing groom, pregnancy references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Wedding day jitters, things going a bit awry.





	Missing Groom

**Author's Note:**

> The previous two parts I had forgotten to upload last year, this part just finally popped into my brain and I hope I got it as close to what my brain wanted.

       Everything that could go wrong on Oswald’s wedding day was going wrong. Most of it could have been avoided but as it turns out Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot was a Bridezilla from hell or was it Groomzilla. Ed decided to go with a combination of both. He could barely keep up with all the last minute changes Oswald insisted upon. It also didn’t help that Zsasz had been getting gloomier and gloomier… add to that the fact that you were set to give birth soon, the appointment for your inducement was in two days, and that was ever on Edward’s mind. 

       Endless text messages from Oswald and you.

      -The baby says I need more of those little cheesecakes, sneak me some from the caterers

      Edward knew Oswald had put a guard in the room where the caterers were stationed to keep Zsasz from eating before the reception, maybe he could appeal to the guards pretty sure one of them is a father so maybe he will empathize.

    -Edward the bridesmaids' dresses are eggplant they are supposed to be lavender so they won’t clash with my wedding outfit.

      Good grief there was nothing he could do now the wedding is about to start.

    -And ginger ale my stomach is upset.

     There was a vending machine, he could hit that if he can't get past the food goons.

    -Make sure Victor is wearing his tux.

     Probably the easiest task to accomplish right now, so Edward headed to the grooms dressing room. Luna and Iris were outside of Victor’s room, they looked pretty swell in their tuxes. Oswald had wanted them in dresses but Zsasz put his foot down when the Girls asked to be in tuxes since they were his best women not bridesmaids. 

    “Is he in his tux?”

    “He was ten minutes ago when Luna went in to help tie his bowtie.” Well thank heaven for small miracles, Ed sighed in relief. 

    “Boss is antsy though, snapped at me to get out when I was done.” 

    “Well, Oswald has been driving everyone relatively nuts the past few hours,” More like weeks. “I'll speak with him.” Ed started thinking of a riddle he could get Zsasz to focus on, rapping his knuckles on the door got him no response so he cautiously opened the door peering into the room. It was quiet and missing a key thing, the groom. Oh dear lord, Victor bailed on the wedding. The window was opened, the now tie that Luna had tied was discarded on the bed, the Girls came in as Edward picked up the bow tie shoving it into his pocket.

    “Oh, shit. The bird is going to lose his shit.”

    Edward snapped his head in Luna’s direction, “Don't tell anyone that Victor is missing, especially not Oswald.” 

     “No worries here, we know he gets stabby when bad news comes his way. What are you going to do?”

     “Find Zsasz,” Ed pushed his glasses up, thinking where to start looking for Zsasz, “and possibly strangle him with his bow tie.” 

 

* * *

 

      Edward ignored the buzzing of his phone as he searched his section of the grounds, he and the Girls each took a section to search, after discovering Zsasz’s vehicle still parked with the other cars they determined he was still on the grounds. Where would I go if I was Zsasz and having wedding jitters? Ed wondered to himself, snapping his fingers after a moment's thought.

       He found the jacket that Zsasz should be wearing draped over a bush outside the catering kitchen. The guards were alive and well at their posting and still wouldn't let Ed in, which forced him to look for a window. Climbing in will be a pain but Ed was on a mission.

        “What has no hair and is in jeopardy of having an angry penguin at his throat?”

         “Not one of your better ones.” Victor looked up from the plate of food he was devouring food off of, “I was hungry.” He did look a bit calmer than he did earlier in the day.

        “Was worried you decided to make a run for it.”

        “And break Oswald’s heart? No thanks, I like breathing.”

        “Yes, breathing is nice.” 

        The muffled sound of Zsasz's phone ringing caused a sigh from the assassin, wincing slightly at the screaming on the other end of the phone, “With him right now,” Victor glanced at Ed, “I'll let him know. Oswald, take a deep breath and relax, little bird.” Victor ended the call, “When's the last time you checked your phone Ed?” 

        “Not for a while, I was focused on finding you, why?”

        “Check it.”

        -Where're those cheesecakes?  
        -Still waiting on that ginger ale  
        -Oswald is fussing at me  
        -Got my dress wet  
        -Uh think my water broke  
        -Ed?  
        -Eddie?

       There were several voicemails as well. “Oh dear.”

       “I'll get the car.” As they both shot out the room’s entrance startling the on duty ‘food’ guards.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this pop a kudos on this fic. If you loved this don't hesitate to scream about your love in the comments. If you hated it well I'm sorry they can't all be awesome.


End file.
